


illusion with an apparition acquaintance

by Lieer



Series: 「JO同人」illusion with an apparition acquaintance [1]
Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 乔乔的奇妙冒险
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieer/pseuds/Lieer
Summary: 本文有且不限于以下情节: 水仙(自攻自受)、卖淫、多人性行为、异装等等.此为预警, 点开被雷自己负全责
Relationships: 乔迪, 迪乔 - Relationship
Series: 「JO同人」illusion with an apparition acquaintance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814215
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文有且不限于以下情节: 水仙(自攻自受)、卖淫、多人性行为、异装等等.   
> 此为预警, 点开被雷自己负全责

晚风擦过垂地的窗帘, DIO站在空无一物的祭坛前, 上面没有侧卧的裸女, 现在发生的就像看书中翻页一样自然, DIO心里明白, 自己已经受到替身攻击了. 宅邸的大厅里不止他一人, 若是一切正常, 祭坛上会有一位睡梦正酣的年轻裸女, 现在他的晚餐不在祭坛上, 某个角落里连续的, 压抑着紧张的呼吸和心跳像一只蚂蚁钻进他的耳朵里. 

没有活物能放肆, 他想, DIO双手抱胸, 耐心地等待那个人现身, DIO在心里默数, 手指轻轻地点在胳膊上计数.

很快他被一把匕首抵住脖子, 毛手毛脚且没有耐心, DIO在心里评价, 一只温热的手臂从身后横跨过DIO的胸口, 紧紧地抓住他的肩膀. 那个人拼尽全力的时间中, 拥有替身的吸血鬼雕塑般纹丝不动, DIO是捕食者, 是猎人, 但他同样也能扮演诱饵.

“你是谁? ”他身后的某人压低声音在问, 张合的嘴唇里呼出湿热的吐息.

原来如此, DIO垂眼看着对着自己的匕首, 他最不屑的恶作剧发生在自己身上了.

压制人类并不难, DIO掐住某人的脖子, 将他甩向对面的墙壁.

“我就是你啊.”

DIO单手卡在迪奥·布兰度的脖子上, 就像他脖子上那一圈可憎的伤疤.

更早之前, DIO在床上看一本书. 一百多年前, 他还是一个在贫民窟里过着老鼠般生活的小男孩时, 只有这样题材的书像糖果般诱惑着他的好奇心: 一位年轻人在风雨交加之夜来到荒郊外的古堡借宿, 温暖的炉火下老管家吞吞吐吐的脸让人不安, 年轻人会在一个不眠夜里与活动自如的盔甲决斗, 被阁楼传来的哭泣吓破胆, 沉迷在女主人神秘又热情的笑容里……书的结局总是分为两种, 年轻人惨死在毫无人迹的古堡里, 或者他发现了一笔遗留的财产. 

过着老鼠般日子的小男孩只有在父亲抱着酒瓶睡着后才敢看书, 他总是埋怨主人公遇事不绝, 而且他一直在思索如果是自己进入古堡该怎么顺利找到遗产. 

我绝对不要死在古堡里, 如果有机会离开现在这个下水道般的地方, 我一定会……

DIO的床头放着同样题材的书, 当他翻过一页, 书本上的文字像爬虫般蠕动着逃离页面, 像魔法一样消失, 剩下几行字歪歪扭扭重新组合了一番, DIO手中的书只有一句话:

Upon capturing the body of the abhorrent, are you able to sexually combine with yourself, who is the one from the past. 

也许他看到这行字的时候, 远程替身就已发动, 他的祭坛上不是年轻的裸女, 而是衣着考量, 搬入乔斯达宅邸后过着优渥生活的的迪奥· 布兰度.

年轻的迪奥被人掐住脖子, 他愤怒的双眼快要喷射出火焰, 迪奥不准许自己被这样对待, 身不由己的命运难给他安稳之息, 在贫民窟散发着酸味和酒臭味的餐馆里被人将头按在装满熏肉和酱汁和碟子时, 他也是同样的表情. 不断不断地喷射出火焰, 是想证明自己是真的黄金吗?

他狠狠地瞪着和他一摸一样的人, 忍着痛握紧手里的匕首:

“你究竟是什么妖怪? 还是魔鬼?”

语毕, 他手中的匕首朝DIO侧腹划去, DIO连眼睛都没有眨, 他压在迪奥脖子上的手没有松解, 那柄匕首没入他的身体里.

DIO在年轻人震惊的目光中拔出匕首, 鲜血顺着他赤裸的身体流淌, 伤口很快愈合了. 

“不用在意”他扯住迪奥的头发, “就当这是一场噩梦吧, 我保证你不会有事的.”

DIO把他放在祭坛上, 附身留下一个吻, 就像以前妈妈对他做的那样. 

他撕开迪奥的衣领咬他的脖子, 一口见血. 迪奥意识到这个和自己有着相同面孔的男人正贴着自己的脖子吸血. 他试图挣扎, 抗拒这股压在他身体上的的力量. DIO丝毫不介意在自己忠实替身的面前细致地舔弄迪奥的伤口. 

DIO的嘴唇和舌头像蛇一样滑到年轻男孩的耳朵, 他用舌尖刺戳耳朵上的痣, 又张开嘴吸吮他的耳垂. 

迪奥的脸变得通红, 最了解自己的正是自己本人, 他被身上的男人如此轻易地玩弄于鼓掌间. 他听见这个恶魔般的人发出的阵阵低语:

“占据死敌的身体后, 能否与过去的自己交合呢?”

他在思考这句莫名其妙的话, 但是在他思考之前, 或是他根本没有思考的时间, 一切就像时间被终止. DIO爱抚着他被撩拨到动情的身体, 冰凉坚硬的獠牙隔着衣服刺探他的身体. 等迪奥从火焰般的情欲中攥住少许意识, 他看见自己的裤子歪歪扭扭地挂在大腿上, DIO握住勃起的阴茎对他笑着. 

迪奥勉强注视着那张和自己一样的脸, 内心升腾起强烈的恐惧. 他和这个男人就像仅有一面镜子之隔的实物和镜像, 迪奥犹豫自己到底是哪一个, 这个男人高大且专横, 自己像一只小猫般被逗弄抚摸. DIO的嘴唇贴着他微微颤抖的身体, 那两片包裹着獠牙的嘴唇, 吐露出令人费解的低语的嘴唇缓缓张开, 迪奥看着他是如何用手抚摸自己的大腿, 然后如何含住自己的阴茎. 

DIO将年轻男孩的阴茎全部吞下, 他坏心眼地用手调整阴茎的位置, 在入口的瞬间就让龟头抵住上颚向更深的咽喉滑去. 迪奥剧烈地抖动了一下, 像是被一只蜜蜂蛰了. 

他已经看不到这个男人鼻子以下的部分, DIO的下半张脸埋在年轻男孩的双腿间, 那双咄咄逼人的眼睛低垂着, 又在意料之外中抬起, 重新在迪奥难堪、不知所措的表情中获得满足. 迪奥闭着眼, 他用双臂抱住自己, 克制着自己想要呻吟的冲动, 那张和吞下自己阴茎极为相似的嘴唇无助地张合着, 吐露出几声狼狈的喘息. 迪奥的阴茎被这个男人的咽喉积压着, 他感到他同时在用舌头鞭挞自己. 迪奥的身体开始变得柔软, 他绷紧腰腹在男人嘴里射精. DIO放松口腔, 用舌头接住他的精液, 然后让液体从舌尖滴落到手心, 接着抹在迪奥的腹部. 

“现在明白了吧, 你当时有多招人喜欢?”他意犹未尽地用舌尖刺戳着迪奥的龟头. 

有着一双金色眼眸的迪奥出生在平民窟, 父亲终日酗酒, 只会伸手问母亲要买酒钱, 没有酒喝就提着拳头冲向迪奥和他妈妈. 好你个狗杂种! 他把一个矮凳朝母子俩甩去, 是不是你偷喝了我的酒? 迪奥的妈妈每天不停地忙碌着, 她在弥漫着薄雾的清晨离开家门, 去另一条街的女仆和管家们领取需要缝补的衣服,白天在小餐馆里洗碟子, 天黑后拉着堆满面粉袋和废弃骨头的独轮车蹒跚在空无一人的街道上. 当然了, 租一个贫民窟和苦力比借一匹骡子便宜多了. 回家后她在昏暗的煤油灯下缝缝补补. 那双手在劳作的侵蚀下变得骨节粗大, 皲裂的皱纹像濒死的大象皮肤. 但是她有一条白色的裙子, 像一朵百合花. 迪奥长大一点后能帮着母亲料理家事, 似乎给了母亲一些希望, 看着自己的孩子越来越自立, 她放心地永远闭上了双眼. 

迪奥每天穿梭于地下搏斗场和赌场, 他很聪明, 擅长学习, 又格外花心思拉拢旁人, 虽然还是住在贫民窟, 至少不愁温饱. 他甚至开始存了一点准备去上大学的钱. 

母亲在世时, 迪奥发誓一定要带着母亲过上居于人上人的生活, 她去世后, 迪奥只为自己活. 

提供给父亲买酒的钱不难, 但是他散发着酒臭的身体像一头跃跃欲试的野猪, 迪奥的父亲不再满足于廉价的最初级的, 装在四轮车里兜售的威士忌, 他的好儿子就是他的钱口袋, 于是他瞄准了玻璃橱窗里包装雅致的白兰地. 

当高利贷的放款者们踢开家门时, 迪奥在通过报纸学习单词, 他们对他的父亲拳打脚踢, 就想当年喝醉的父亲对母亲和迪奥那样毫不留情. 空酒瓶掉在地上, 发出暴雨般的噼啪巨响. “好小伙们! 你们都是好汉, 饶了我吧, 给我两天, 就两天, 我一定能凑齐全部的钱.”

砰——

一个好小伙抡圆胳膊打飞他一颗牙.

“别着急, 好老爷们. 或许你们不知道, 我儿子知道很多来钱的活, 赌博、打黑拳, 他什么都懂, 什么都学得会…”

迪奥差一点就要成功翻出窗户, 却被扯住小腿摔在地上. 人们包围住他周围议论纷纷:

“怎么样? 能卖多少?”

“水手们会喜欢…”

“说实话, 是老鸨们中意的长相…”

“要看紧他了, 别让姑娘们为了这小子不务正业…”

有人掏出麻袋, 迪奥的父亲努力迈着快步从空酒瓶堆挤过来, 他手里的酒洒了一路.

咔嚓——

一只空酒瓶被他撞到地上, 狠狠地摔碎了.

“带上这个”他把手中的白裙子套在迪奥的脖子上.

父亲撬开迪奥的嘴, 将满满一杯白兰地灌了进去.

上了年纪的老鸨在看到他后双眼重焕光彩, 风尘仆仆的水手在他的身体上留下烫伤和淤青, 姑娘们在他身上比在其他客人那里叫得快活多了. 

她们躲在门口看客人像撕开一只蚂蚱一样分开他的双腿, 一个劲儿地耸动着腰身. 姑娘们溜到他的身边, 身上带着酒臭和泔水的味道. 

“爱德华真美啊, 多漂亮的镶金水仙! ”

她们鸦片烟气味的亲吻像藤蔓般缠住他的四肢和金色的头发.

迪奥的父亲说, 倒是便宜了你小子, 人家可管饭呢.

他从搏斗场结束了两场筋疲力尽的比赛, 汗湿的背心和短裤紧紧贴在他的身上. 他在风雪中走过亮着昏暗黄色路灯的街道, 寒风从顺着他手腕和脚踝钻到仍在跳动的心脏里. 桌子上是一杯冷白水, 连老鼠都不瞧一眼的发酸的面包, 手指粗细的香肠硬得像冰柱. 客人捧着他的腰, 他的手臂像鸟淋湿的翅膀般发抖, 渐渐从泛黄的墙上滑落. 他踮起的双脚有一瞬间失了力气, 整个人翻转过来, 在头朝地前, 他拼尽全力伸手撑地. 现在他的脑袋和客人堆在脚上的裤子平行, 双腿毫无作为地指向天花板. 客人来了兴致, 像穿一条裤子似的操他. 他眼前一黑, 所有的疲惫如同堆积在肚子里, 他发泄似的吐了, 浑身发热, 客人继续动作, 这有什么大不了的呢, 总会在妓院里被不长眼的婊子或者醉汉吐一身, 毕竟这里是贫民窟. 

只要活着, 只要还有呼吸, 一切该死的绝望的都会适应, 活着就是挑战忍耐下限,绝望在于尚有脉搏. 他的胳膊支撑在小餐馆后门的木箱上, 身后客人松开的背带裤扣子一下一下打在他的后腰. 在下水道里栖息的老鼠出来觅食, 成群结队甩着长长的尾巴从他面前跑过. 二十三, 二十四, 二十五…他在心里数数, 数到四十或者五十就该结束了吧. 但是多个客人的场合绝不是十位数能解决的, 他放弃数数, 却不知道该对谁发火. 于是他松开揪扯金色头发的手, 用手掌圈住另一边的手腕, 带着茧的水滴形的指尖往下, 脉搏永无止尽地奏鸣. 他将双手放在胸口, 那是一个像祈祷的姿势, 他对自己说, 心跳三下为一次, 一, 哒, 哒, 哒, 二, 哒, 哒, 哒……

他躺在老鸨们堆满衣裙和蕾丝长袜的床上, 在她们倾诉青春往事时装作入睡. 继承不了爵位的少爷们在宴会上从不瞧一眼小姐们, 他们穿上裙子和女士礼帽, 在夜晚结伴来到飘荡着鸦片烟雾的街道. 有人告诉他现在花花少爷们被人们捧得高到云朵里, 甜心, 你要牢牢抓住回头客. 老鸨和皮条客在他脸上留下亲吻.

所以他一开始就含着客人的阴茎入喉, 射在自己的嘴里比射在屁股里更能让他们满足, 真是奇怪, 不都是身体的入口吗? 与此同时, 对他怀有恶意的人更多了. 搏斗场的选手无法忍受这具在不同男男女女身上扭动的肉体屡战屡胜, 赌场里的瘾君子痛恨那张舔食阴茎和阴蒂的嘴里意气风发地喊出加注, 然而希望他死于非命且付诸行动的人都不见了, 他在他们的掏出武器前, 更早一步将匕首插入敌人的胸口. 人们眼红他, 只能望向他的背影, 没意识到他时刻紧绷的后背, 更看不见他时而疲惫的布满血丝的双眼.

随身携带的匕首总能化险为夷, 在他戴上石鬼面后, 这把沾有鲜血的匕首却没有瞬间终结他的宿敌. 但是获得人类无法匹敌的力量后, 藏在衣服里的匕首变得毫无用处. 登上世界顶点的人, 应该无所畏惧, DIO想, 但是迪奥还不明白, 真正的绝望在于尚有脉搏.

他身下的迪奥在微微喘了几口气后平复了呼吸, 迪奥红着脸看着和他一摸一样的男人, 等DIO锋利的眼神回落到他身上, 他就自欺欺人地垂下目光, 好像自己从没有望向他. 换做是乔纳森, 迪奥的伎俩一定见效. 但是面前的DIO敏锐如雄鹰, 他俯下身, 用手捏住迪奥的下巴, 两个人的身体几乎要合二为一. 就在这时, 迪奥的视线越过男人的肩膀, 他看见了那个星型的记号. 

JOJO, 你身上的胎记真是奇怪. 几天前他在橄榄球队的更衣室里故意突袭般拍上脑袋塞进衬衣里的乔纳森.

迪奥皱着眉头望着他, 他有很多问题, 回应他的只有DIO怜悯又冷漠的笑.

DIO扣着他的肩膀, 他将迪奥完全笼罩在身体下. 迪奥在晃动中扶上的他的手臂. 他像被包围在不断起伏的, 坚定又温和的浪花里. 那是JOJO的胎记……他想伸手, 却抱住了DIO的脖子. 迪奥和乔斯达很少有这样温馨平静的相处时间, 世界上没有比乔斯达更好与之相处的人了, 迪奥和他不一样, 这个世界上他最不愿意和颜悦色对待的人就是乔斯达. 

他说我在一个梦里, 那他一定是这场梦的幻像. 迪奥不由得和他贴得更紧, 就像…就像他记忆里和乔斯达屈指可数的拥抱. 

牧场上的牛是cattle, 装在盘子里的牛肉是beef, 书面语不会混淆二者, 发愁能不能活到第二天的人不会在意, 他明白却从来没有从嘴里说过这个词. 乔纳森刚好坐在他的对面, 在女仆上菜时偷偷往嘴里塞巧克力, 和善的乔斯达先生问他, 迪奥, 今天的晚餐怎么样? 

我一直都很感激您对我的悉心照料, 先生. 

尤其今晚的牛肉(beef)真是一道上好的佳肴. 他的嘴唇微张, 气息从双唇间的缝隙里流出, 然后再收回, 像一道咒语的结尾.

乔斯达先生赞许地点头, 然后看向自己的独子, “JOJO, 你应该像迪奥好好学习礼仪, 他真的比你出色太多了.”

迪奥在等他的反应, 乔纳森皱着眉头, 脸上是一副难过的表情. 迪奥很不屑, JOJO只是因为父亲的训斥而伤心, 根本没有发现能推翻他地位的人出现了. 

击败温室里的花朵过于轻而易举. 

后来他们步入大学, 迪奥每天为学业忙碌, 乔纳森则奔波于非洲及欧洲间的古迹遗址. 迪奥很优秀, 他的指尖和其他同学一样沾着墨水, 小拇指和无名指的侧面有着铅字的擦痕. 法律是为统治者服务的工具, 精通此物无疑是跨越阶级鸿沟的阶梯, 法律的诞生即是书面记录的不平等, 毕竟仅有社会中的一小部分有资格撰写法律, 这一方面来看, 不管是诞生在尼罗河流域或是出生于于幼发拉底河畔都是大同小异.

迪奥对自己很严格, 他很聪明, 经常反思自己. 从小在贫民窟里长大, 他什么样的苦都吃过, 这些是命中注定, 他无法选择, 然而学习中的痛苦是他甘之如饴的. 

迪奥在乔斯达府邸的书房里独自度过许多个夜晚, 灯火在整片夜晚里摇晃着. 当他无法在情绪的低谷挽回自己时, 他不可避免地像自己的父亲那样, 沉迷在酒精里. 

某天远行归来的乔纳森推开书房的门, 看到的是趴在堆满空酒瓶的书桌上睡着的迪奥. 乔纳森打算用自己的大衣盖在他身上, 退下的衣袖却不小心扫落在桌角摇摇欲坠的空酒瓶.

咔嚓——

头埋在胳膊里的迪奥几乎是从椅子上跳起, 半梦半醒的他连眼睛都没有完全睁开, 乔纳森见他退后一步, 却被地上的书绊住脚步, 狼狈地跌在地上. 乔纳森伸手扶他, 迪奥一反常态地用手紧紧抱住头:

“对不起爸爸! 我错了, 不要打妈妈.”

“我会想办法买到酒的! 爸爸别打我.”

他双膝跪地, 蜷缩着身体求饶, 雨点大小的眼泪滴在地板上. 

乔纳森蹲在他面前, 将大衣盖在他的背上, 迪奥颤抖着的身体剧烈地瑟缩了一下. 

他抬起一只眼睛试探地看向上面, 乔纳森的脸出现面前, “迪奥, 是我啊, 还记得吗? 你现在在乔纳森家的书房里, 没有人能伤害你.”

“JOJO…”他张开泪眼重复着那个名字.

“我在这里, 不要害怕, 迪奥你现在很安全.”

乔纳森抱住他, 想兄长一样温和地抚摸着迪奥的头发. 他藏在衬衣胸口口袋里的巧克力抵在迪奥的鼻尖. 迪奥眨了几下眼睛, 甩掉睫毛末端的泪水. 接着他迷迷糊糊地睡着了. 此后再无如此不加节制的酗酒. 

DIO的金色头发散落在肩膀上, 随他挺腰的动作晃动着, 他的上半身像一只强壮威严的雄狮. 摆动着的腰臀像一只健壮的母马. 年轻的男孩子在他身下迷醉地喘息着, 迪奥偏着头像是逃开他的视线似的, 然后承受不住快感, 轻哼着扭头到另一侧, 他的胸口不断起伏, 像是挣扎着浮出浅浅的水溏. 

眼前让他情迷意乱的男人出奇地冷静, 他仅是带着玩味的笑容观察自己, 一副置身事外的态度, 这让迪奥很有安全感. 他在潮水般的情欲中萌生出模糊的好感, DIO的手掌贴着他的大腿, 以前客人的双手总是在他的胸口流连. 他和男人对视着, 在快感中下沉, 他虚握的手挨着嘴唇, 像是有些介意自己嘴里发出的呻吟.

DIO很熟悉这具过早知晓欢愉的肉体, 他占据的那副身躯的主人是一位专一谨慎的绅士. 乔纳森撞见过衣衫不整的迪奥靠在宅邸中一位女仆的怀里, 那时他们两个人还没有那位女仆高. 她羞愧地拨开迪奥探入裙底的手, 风一般地从门口的消失. 迪奥对不请自到的乔纳森感到不悦, 不过他很快地笑了一下, 甚至对着目瞪口单的乔纳森下流地揉搓自己的裆部. 

“迪奥你在做什么啊!” 乔纳森只会在心上人面前扭捏, 看见埃琳娜也强装镇定地不打招呼, 他目瞪口呆地愣在原地.

“你不是都看见了吗, JOJO.”迪奥走到他身旁, 捏住乔纳森的耳垂. 

乔纳森并不清楚他和女仆之前做了什么, 他像是被一股力量迷惑住, 乔纳森想逃跑, 眼前是最让他害怕不安的迪奥, 现在他看上去格外危险, 但是乔纳森却动弹不得, 紧紧盯着迪奥湿润的嘴唇. 迪奥身上纽扣全开的衬衣勉强遮身, 阳光照在他的起伏的胸口上, 像一滩粘稠的蜂蜜. 他的眼睛像是月光下的湖面, 这双眼睛静静地看着他, 两个人面对面站着, 几乎在贴在一起, 他下身凸起的部分已经蹭到乔纳森的裆部.

乔纳森觉得他身上的热度被入室的风吹向了自己, 迪奥金色的头发被阳光加冕, 他像一个骄傲的王子. 

捏住他耳垂的手缓缓下滑, 上上下下抚摸着乔纳森的脖子. “你吓跑她了.”乔纳森眼里是他开合的嘴唇, 那只揍过乔纳森的手放在他的脖子上, 乔纳森害怕得发抖, 迪奥揽住他的腰, 两个人抱在一起, 像一对苦难中互相慰藉的兄弟. 

迪奥开始向前挺腰, 两人的下体撞在一起, 乔纳森差点尖叫, 迪奥先一步掐住他的后颈. 乔纳森发出虚弱的气音, 他难受地闭上眼睛, 迪奥一定笑了, 他特别钟意自己难堪的时候. 他听见迪奥低沉的、对自己不屑一顾的笑声, 乔纳森感觉到自己的眼泪快从睫毛的缝隙里渗出来.

迪奥恶狠狠地推开他, 乔纳森往后推了几步, 他鼓起勇气睁开眼睛, 迪奥已经开始系衬衣上的纽扣了. 

“你那算什么反应? 我又不会打你.”他捡起地上的外套搭在手臂上, 头也不回地走了.

乔纳森在原地坐了一会, 他也用手捏着短裤下的小腿. 他听父亲说过迪奥出生在贫民窟里, 他一定吃过很多苦. 但是现在不一样, 虽然他还是害怕迪奥, 他努力说服自己, 迪奥只是戒心重. 再等等, 以后会好一点的. 

他站起来, 想到迪奥刚刚依偎在女仆的怀里, 他低垂着眼睛, 探入裙底的手缓慢动作着. 乔纳森从未见过迪奥那样安静, 没有说出任何恶毒的讽刺, 也没有对他发动难以预测的攻击, 他觉得自己好像有些了解迪奥, 但又好像仍对他一无所知. 

“你是谁…”

他听见恍惚中的迪奥问他.

迪奥撑起身体, 敞开身体搂住他的脖子, 装作恋人般依偎在他胸口:

“只有乔纳森有星星胎记, 但是你不是他…”

他当然知道自己曾经是演技高超的演员, 比如说现在, 迪奥扬起漂亮的嘴角, 试图睁开在快感中迷惘的双眼. 他甚至用大腿圈住DIO的腰, 有意在轻声娇喘中扭腰. 他看见一只手靠近他, 然后像一张从天而降的网捉住他. 迪奥握着他的下巴让他抬头, 然后狠狠地咬住他, 放佛用牙齿撕扯他的面皮.

老鸨用匕首的握柄戳着迪奥的后背, “快点进去.” 她不耐烦地梳理着他头上的假发, 老鸨说, 你没得选. 

层层叠叠的帷帐像是一道密不透风的蛛网, 裸露的双腿则是是垂死挣扎的飞虫, 比女士们更热衷华服的花少爷们穿着盖不住屁股的裙子, 所有人的目光集中在他身上, 有人向他走来, 身后是其他男人粗重的笑声和尖锐的口哨声. 他和他们躺在一起, 许多条手臂和腿缠绕在他身上. 有些修长光洁, 像是螳螂的前足, 有些粗壮多毛, 仿佛毛茸茸的蜘蛛的脚. 压在他身上的躯体挡住能让飞蛾以命相博的烛火, 现在眼前是一片漆黑. 

痛快放肆的呻吟和喊叫中, 他的假发掉在床上. 一个男人建议杀了他, 剃掉这头漂亮的金发卖钱, 少爷们咯咯地笑了. “无所谓, 对爱德华做什么都可以. ”其中一位解开束腰, 像豹子般扑向另一团交缠中的几具身体. 

他流着眼泪抱住那个想杀他的男人, 哆嗦着嘴唇吻上他. 他急切地抚摸着这个男人的后背, 张开嘴奉献自己的舌头. 

他用力地吻着他, 舌头勾到的肉屑和面包渣, 连同带着烟酒臭味的唾液也全数咽下. 他趁男人分神之际使劲, 两人摔倒在床褥间. 男人和他粘稠的亲吻声像临死的鸟鸣, 他们亲了很久很久, 如同饮尽对方的口啖. 他早已将衣领敞露得更开, 聚满着哀愁和喜悦的眼睛注视着这个男人. 男人常来寻欢作乐, 这一切似乎来得合理: 

“先生…您不知道我有多高兴…我爱您…”

“求求您, 就给我今晚吧…我早就是您的了, 求您发发慈悲, 只给我今晚吧.”

他的眼泪顺着下巴低落到泛黄的丝绸裙子上, 迪奥真诚地握着男人的手, 强颜欢笑, 他的嘴角被泪水打湿, 说就让今晚成为我黄泉路上的明灯. 

雨夜中瑟瑟发抖的镶金水仙人见人爱, 当晚平民窟里的男娼一个没少, 几天后街边的野狗倒有机会大快朵颐.


	2. Illusion with an apparition acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是那句话, 我真的已经预警了, 点开被雷自己负责
> 
> 主线和上一章中J安慰D的情节源自一个画手的同人本, 我看图说话

DIO不会怜爱借助伪装延命的弱者, 现在他会和颜悦色对待别人, 不过兴致于此, 并非脱身的策略, 毕竟他大可以每一次吩咐和命令后切去对方的手指.

DIO暴虐地啃咬他, 自认为首尝败北苦果的迪奥发出不甘的鼻音. 他单手钳制住身下年轻人的双腕, 腰臀像是奔跑的野马般摆动着, 迪奥在颠簸中咬着手指射精了, DIO松开他的手腕, 他躺在床上一缩一缩地发抖, 头上顶着一堆黄玫瑰花瓣似的乱糟糟的头发. DIO的阴茎仍在他身体里, 他扬起头俯视着迪奥, 轻轻地笑了.

你看, 这有一条奄奄一息的变色龙.

迪奥听见面前和他同样面容的男人这样说.

此刻他的呼吸和心跳与当初将匕首架在DIO脖子上时截然不同, 他那沉浸在欢爱中变得温暖的皮肤现在浮现出粘腻的汗. 

他觉得危险, 不禁用双手撑在身体两侧逃离DIO. 但是他不知道自己为什么又落回DIO的怀里, 那具带着星星胎记的身体下的阴茎像一把刀在他的身体里出入, 使得快感过后的他心中升起一股浓郁的悲伤和愤怒. 

DIO的动作很快, 他掰开迪奥的大腿, 一手撑在身后, 另一只手的掌心用力摩擦着身下年轻男孩的湿润的龟头. 他的手指拨弄着下方皱成几层的包皮. 迪奥在叫喊着, 一把抓住他的手腕. DIO的另一只手抚摸着他的侧腰, 迪奥的脑袋不安分地转向左右. 他听见两层皮肤之间的磨擦的声音, 还有用指尖像鹅毛笔在他身体上书写出的沙沙声.

DIO毫不怜惜地顶弄他, 迪奥被刺激到发出呼声, 他的手仍然死死地攥住迪奥, 另一只手扣住自己的肩膀, 他想在混乱中平复情欲中的身体. 在越发激烈和暴躁的动作中, 他像是被人抛在暴风雨的大洋里, 坚硬的祭台让他腰酸背痛, 他眼睁睁看着自己的双腿不受控制地抬起, 在DIO身侧颤抖. 

他明明在乔斯达宅邸中的书房里温习下次考试的内容, 再优秀的法学生也会在长时间对着冗长的法律条文后昏昏欲睡. 一切就如同眼前的男人所说, 他做了一场可怕的噩梦. 他问DIO, 这是哪里. 换来一撇和一个敷衍的笑.

迪奥发出一声尖叫, 他的阴茎在男人的手里喷射出透明的液体, DIO的手仍在折磨他, 手指似乎刺入包皮和龟头间的缝隙. 他的阴茎随着这个男人的挺入的动作跳动着, 沥沥淅淅的液体打湿两人的腹部. 迪奥想让他停下来, 可他的喉咙仿佛被堵住, 他张大嘴喘气, 听见自己细长的呜咽和急促的喘气声.

DIO靠近他, 他觉得自己的身体像是被海啸中的波浪推搡. 他看见自己的肚脐被精液糊住, 像一口白色的湖. 他不自觉地向上顶腰, 像是被浪花托起, 有一股酸涩的不适感从下身传来, 起初像是一株幼芽, 很快成长为遮天蔽日的大树, 而他从头到脚被树钉穿. 在他下身游走的手指又进入他的身体, 并且企图从身体内部将他撕开.

他躺在冰冷的祭台上咬紧牙关, 热潮过后身体渐渐发冷, 坚硬的祭台硌得他浑身酸痛. 迪奥摸到自己汗湿的脸颊, 被泗泪浸泡的下巴, 他的手指摸到下颌线附近被DIO咬出的伤口, 滲出的鲜血沾在指尖上印出纺锥型的指纹, 他什么都没有想, 重重地垂下胳膊, 搭在被炎热晚风吹拂的腹部. 迪奥心想这多么像过往的噩梦, 他在等待梦醒, 自己不过是在午后睡着了, 靠在窗户上 课本盖在脸上. 

然后玩了一整晚的, 整天白日梦的, 古典文学专业的同学们会骂骂咧咧翻墙进入校园, 他们会吵醒他, 然后他用手捋着头发看向窗外:

“迪奥你好啊! 大伙们看啊, 是迪奥!” 

醉醺醺的领头人戴歪了帽子, 他们对着他挥手. 

“未来法律界的新星, 一颗冉冉升起的朝阳!”

他们勾肩搭背, 一脚重一脚轻地走远了.

迪奥呼吸越发急促, 可是他几乎听不见面前男人的心跳. 他的后背渐渐传来一阵抽搐, 双手几乎要从对方的肩膀上滑落. 他向左右两侧扭头, 仿佛即将溺水的人企图争夺氧气. DIO加快动作, 他的上半身像浸泡在海水中的岩石般, 平稳中带着几乎不可察觉的震动. 迪奥抱住他的脖子, 现在是全新的感觉. 他发不出欢愉或痛苦的叫声, 只是死死地盯着男人脖子上项圈似的疤痕, 迪奥扭动身体在躲闪, 因为在DIO激烈的动作下, 他产生了一种自己的脚掌被钢钉穿透的错觉.

可是他并不觉得疼痛, 钢钉深入他的双脚, 渐渐向上移动, 迪奥越发用力地抱着身上的男人, 甚至用大腿夹住他的腰. 迪奥贴附在他的身体上, 就像一个倒吊着攀登临海礁石的探险者, 稍有不慎就会跌落至海底粉身碎骨. 

他张着嘴, 颤抖着哈出一团一团热气, 好像被人用刀捅了脖子般发出嘶哑的呼吸声. 坚硬的钢钉沿着脚踝到达小腿和膝盖, 迪奥的后背紧缩着, 像是有人把一只活水母塞入他的衬衣里. 他没有闭上双眼, 那双漫无目的的眼睛里映射出DIO飘扬的金色头发. 

迪奥的双腿开始不受控制地颤抖, 钢钉已经打通了他的整条腿. 他的意识肆意游走, 眼前仿佛出现栽倒在酒瓶堆中的父亲、花了妆的老鸨和粗鲁的水手们. 耳边似乎重现地下拳赛时观众的怒吼, 摘下破旧拳套的手带着洗不掉的臭味. 几天后他被人推到一个房间里, 上一场拳赛中他的手下败将坐在床上, 正对着他撸动阴茎. 

他想到妈妈穿着白裙子的样子, 那双拥抱他的手臂从泡沫似袖口里伸出. 等他长大以后, 妈妈还是那样温柔动人. 就算是泛黄虫蛀的白裙子, 以后也会崭新得像糕点上的奶油, 妈妈放佛站在绿叶丛生的白玫瑰丛里, 那是裙角点缀的吉丁虫翅膀, 绿宝石般的光芒像一双双苍蝇的眼睛. 妈妈头顶的帽子站着一只死鸟, 顺柔的羽毛胶水似的贴在硬邦邦的身体上. 

“还不赖” 他身穿领口缀满羽毛的大衣, 对镜子里戴好礼帽的自己自言自语着.

他躲在乔斯达的阁楼里思念母亲, 穿上那条泛黄破洞的白裙子. 他知道自己和妈妈长得很像. 然后他的精液溅在裙子上, 像一条丝带. 

迪奥用手指抠弄DIO身上的星星胎记, 然后他松开手臂顺势倒在祭台上. DIO的脸上不再有轻松的表情, 他皱着眉很快地眯了一下眼睛, 又将目光落回在他身上. 迪奥体内的钢钉在那一瞬间直接冲破他的头盖骨, 他的四肢不由自主地收拢. 迪奥在自己嘴里听到了明目张胆的呻吟. 他的阴茎喷射出透明的液体, 在DIO的手心里跳动, 然后他失禁了. 淡黄色的尿液淋在二人的下身, 他看着自己逐渐疲软的阴茎, 不久后闭上了眼睛. 

迪奥想到一句无关紧要的话, 有次乔纳森在晚饭时脱口而出:

“爸爸, 我见到了白色的幽灵了!”

“爸爸! 昨天晚上看到阁楼的窗户边上有一个白色的影子.”

“JOJO, 你是不是晚上又跑出去了?”

乔纳森的脸红了, 他低着头用勺子舀了几下汤, 迪奥知道他是溜出去和埃琳娜见面了. 

“可是我真的看见了, 没有说谎…”

乔纳森委屈地小声说:”我还悄悄躲在门后看了, 幽灵有金色的头发. 我和幽灵一样都没有妈妈了, 因为我听见幽灵低声哭叫着妈妈…“

“JOJO!”

“以后不要再餐桌上说这些话了, 你要向迪奥学习, 他从来不再吃饭时说些恐怖故事吓唬人.”

就如同DIO所说, 迪奥做了一个和怪物交媾噩梦. 

他比蛇发的美杜莎更狠毒, 比狮身人面的怪物更狠戾狡猾, 他的头和自己一样, 脖子上有一个项圈似的可怜的伤疤, 将头颅和乔纳森的身体连接在一起.

他从一场噩梦中脱身, 又陷入另一场. 迪奥掐住那人的脖子问他: 你这怪物是JOJO的狗吗.

他发出非人的嘶吼, 对迪奥亮出獠牙, 一口咬住他的脖子. 迪奥伸手去推他, 但是来不及了, 这头怪物咬掉了一块肉, 他沾着血的嘴唇和牙齿翁动着, 迪奥一言不发地看着他, 他的喉头滚动一下, 那块肉就被咽下去了. 

怪物捧起他的脸, 用嘴覆盖在他的伤口上吸吮, 迪奥看见一股细细的血流到他的大腿上. 迪奥慌张起来, 他掏出小刀对着怪物的脊背扎去, 怪物狠狠抱住他, 仿佛要将他撕开, 刀锋钝了, 刀身折了, 他不是人类, 迪奥扯住怪物的头发再一次对自己说, 我听不见他的呼吸和心跳. 

DIO睁开眼, 他躺在自己的床上. 守卫在一旁的鹰忠实地收拢着翅膀. 、

“不错, 看来你已经解决了那个爱恶作剧的替身使者.”

他拍拍这位高效的仆人, 然后从鸟喙上蘸取一点未干的血迹在手指间揉搓

.迪奥人生的第一次改变是坐上去往乔斯达家的马车. 那是迷雾朦胧的清晨, 贫民窟坑坑洼洼的路上传来马蹄声和木轮转动的声音. 迪奥从车窗外看向熟悉不过的破败街景. 昏睡在街头的狗被这声音吵醒, 咬着尾巴跟在马车后乞食. 马车即将离开贫民街, 了无收获的狗对着马车吠, 换来紧闭的窗户内一句低俗的叫骂. 太阳升起后, 马车到达市区, 他看到奔跑的小孩围成一圈看吉普赛女郎的舞蹈, 街边敞开窗户的阳台上传来练习的女高音和伴奏的琴声. 当他看到窗外是大片绿色的草地, 两侧带有围栏的路通往一座宅邸时, 迪奥明白这就是往后开始的城堡. 他会敲碎无人铠甲, 也不会惧怕夜夜哭嚎的幽灵, 迪奥相信自己一定会得到城堡里所有的财宝. 

当他带上石鬼面后, 他就变成了城堡.

厚重的窗帘帮DIO挡住的窗外刺眼的阳光和热浪, 他从床上起来, 赤身裸体踩在地上. 他伸出一只手绕过脖子, 按住肩膀上的星星胎记:

“做了一个梦, 不然我都快忘了你长什么样子了.”他说.


End file.
